Kagome loves Sesshomaru 4ever
by passion assassin
Summary: Kagome goes back to the feudal era. InuYasha betrays her for the last and final time. WARNING if you are a Kikyo fan, do NOT read this fic. this is my first fic, Review please! oh, and kagome does not get him. Another woman, an assassin, does.
1. Betrayed for the Final Time

Kagome jumped out of the Bone Eater's Well. She walked to elderly priestess Kaede's village. It wasn't exactly hers, but it was Kaede's duty to protect the village anyways. She was like Kagome's grandmother sometimes, and Kagome almost always liked to have her company and advice. Always receiving wisdom from Kaede could be tiring, but Kagome knew that at some point in her life, she'd use the valuable information.

It was only a ten-minute walk away, but Kagome wasn't in too much of a hurry. Her backpack was so HEAVY!! She'd decided to carry a smaller yellow backpack, so it would be easier to carry in battle.

She was correct about it for the most part. She'd gotten Shippo a small navy blue one with a thin sleeping bag, food, and a mini supply kit: just about a mini version of her own. She'd brought them gifts for just about everyone in the feudal era, basically. Of course, she'd only give it to them if they deserved it.

Her gift to Sango was the coolest. It was a belt. There was a water container attachment, a sword hook, a hidden dagger case, a concealed poison pocket, a mini detachable jewelry bag, and a roomy pocket for anything. She had seen a sale in a clothing store, and was very excited to find out that there was a sale on personalized belts. The salesman/belt-maker person was looking at her in a very funny way when she told him what she wanted in the belt. He was suspicious that she might have been mentally retarded when she told him that she wanted a sword hook and dagger case.

She'd gotten a book with information on food and necessary tools from natural resources. It would probably help Miroku and InuYasha the most. Can't cook and stuff for them forever, right?? It showed how to weave mats, braid ropes, etc... _Hmm… maybe it isn't such a good idea to teach InuYasha to braid ropes,_ thought Kagome sarcastically. _Oh, I've missed him so much! _The village came into view, even though it was hardly bigger than her backpack.

_It seems to brighten the entire forest_, Kagome thought, passing the hot springs that were the steamiest. She and Sango bathed in them the most to prevent peepers like Miroku, who sometimes dragged InuYasha along. They always threw in fragrant leaves and flower petals, using spices for scrubbing (flowers and spices were Kagome's idea, leaves were Sango's). Pausing to admire their fine work, Kagome froze in her tracks.

A female's soft and sickeningly sweet voice giggled, whispered, gasped, and then moaned. Kagome would have left in disgust, but heard an unmistakable hot and aroused voice answering. That was just too much.

She ran away until she was miles apart. and ran about twenty miles in five minutes without stopping or becoming tired. She didn't want to believe that InuYasha had fallen in love with Kikyo again._ No! He can't have! _thought Kagome. _Not after all of the things he said to me!! InuYasha couldn't possibly after he saw her try to _kill_ me!_

Well, how was it? Just so you all know, Don't get any ideas about my Sesshomaru and Kagome being perfect together, okay? And though it may seem like it, I do not write Sess-Kag fanfics. Please review with tips, comments, and suggestions. Oh, and as of yet, I do not write lemons either…

~passion assassin


	2. Preperation

Chapter Two

Getting ready to see Sesshomaru

It was only two hours before sunset. Kagome realized this, and noticed that one of her favorite caves was lit up by a fire. She snuck over to the opening, and then carefully peered inside. She saw Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken.

_What in the world is she doing here? _wondered Sesshomaru. He had caught her scent in the wind when she was ten miles away. Ofcourse, he could pick up scents closer than just ten miles away, but he wasn't trying to pick up her scent...he just happened to be thinking, and suddenly inhaled a sweet, fruity scent.

He wasn't sure if he'd just imagined it, but when it came closer by the second, he knew he was correct. _She'd certainly arrived quickly, _thought Sesshomaru. _Something must be up with the miko and my _dear_ brother... _

_- -_

Kagome managed to climb a leafy tree with two awesome pocket-knives. She'd noticed that Sesshomaru really hated her school uniform.

She peered into her backpack. She decided that light colors were too catchy. Slipping into deep ocean-blue jeans, she slid a smaller blue backpack on (the one she brought to school), along with tennis shoes and a sweatshirt with a cat on it. The clothes were really comfortable.

Inside of blue backpack was food, water, hairspray, shampoo, conditioner, a mini First Aid kit, another set of clothing (ironed, thank goodness) a couple of towels, a brush and mirror, gifts, and a small pack of sutras from Miroku. She had asked for them to learn to make barriers. Miroku had showed her how to make them. All she had to do was push her energy into her hand holding the sutra. She had her miko (priestess) powers, so they were just a precaution for situations where she couldn't use her bow and arrows, when she needed to protect others and herself, or when outnumbered.

She then strapped a bow and arrows beside them. An arrow tube was designed to fit on the right side of the backpack (AKA the water pocket), and the bow was strapped onto the arrow tube.

She checked her reflection in a big mirror from her bigger bag before leaping off the tree, landing on both feet. She created a special barrier that required her fingerprint and certain length of her hair to re-open. Feeling slightly odd to have such a light backpack, she ran off once again towards the cave.

A.N. for those of you who don't know, a miko is a priestess.


	3. Transformation

First of all, thank you to Tsuki Shirou and Kay12693 for being my first reviewers during my short time on fanfiction.

Oh, yeah- for those of you people who think that I write really short chapters, it's 'cuz I don't really like to skip lines. Enjoy the story, and I'm sorry I updated so late. It's my school's fault. Not mine, okay? It's fine with me if you have a lawyer and want to sue my school...

Chapter 3- The Transformation

-Kagome's P.O.V.-

I slowly approached the entrance of the cave. I crouched down just out of view. Apparently, it did nothing to hide the fact that I was spying.

"Rin, come here," an emotionless voice stated. I silently counted about seventeen footsteps before the voice called out once more.

"_Come in_," the voice commanded harshly. "You don't honestly think a weak mortal miko like you can hide yourself undetected within a fifty mile distance from me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

I felt my blood boil in anger and embarrassment as I stepped out of hiding, my cover blown.

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that! Just because you're a strong demon Lord, it doesn't mean you're any better than I am!" I could swear that there was steam coming out of my ears.

Sesshomaru pushed me onto a wall within five seconds, his hand pressing my neck against the wall with my feet dangling above the ground. It was very obvious that I was short for this era, so I was light and easily lifted off the ground. Very quietly, he told me, "I do not kill you now, for Rin is now witnessing everything we do. I advise you, however, to show proper respect. You are no more than a human wench. A toy my pathetic excuse of a brother has finished with, and has now cast aside. If you have the courage to boast, then why not prove yourself not useless?"

By now, I was angrier than imaginable. _"Fine!"_ I shouted

"If that's what you want, then I will show you that I'm not human!" I ignored the pain of falling down onto my butt when he dropped me down onto the stone floor of the cave.

I walked over to a grassy spot in front of the cave.

"Rin, please cover your ears," I called inside. She covered her ears, and in exactly seven seconds, I was fully transformed. I had dropped my backpack a split second before it ripped.

_Thank goodness! _I thought. _What a relief! That backpack was EXPENSIVE!! _

My eyes changed color as I glared at Sesshomaru. Their chocolate brown replaced by a bloody red. I gave a slight warning growl before giving an almighty roar-fierce enough to scare demons into unconsciousness. Okay, maybe it sounded more like a 'meow', but it was loud either way.

Sure enough, Jaken barely had time to squawk out a small gasp out before fainting.

I quickly transformed back, leaving Sesshomaru to think about what I had just shown him.

_Wait! Focus! _I told myself, slightly annoyed that I let go of the current situation. I ran as fast as I could back into the cave. I hurried over to where the toad was, lying on the ground.

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken!" Rin yelled as she uncovered her ears.

"Calm down, Rin," I hushed her. "He's just sleeping, okay? He needs time to think about…things."

"Like what?" asked Rin, still a bit worried about the green impish toad that I couldn't believe I was checking on.

"Like me being part demon. I surprised him, that's all, Rin. I promise there's nothing wrong. He'll wake up in about ten minutes." I assured her. I took out an herbal plant that I had gotten from Kaede. She had told me that it was a rare plant that could awaken people that fainted.

"Hold this under his nose for a while then poke him with it. Is that okay with you, Rin?" I asked.

"May I? Really?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Yes, Rin." I froze with realization. "I didn't hurt your ears just now, did I?

"No, mommy," she answered.

My heart seemed to freeze for a moment. I stopped all movement. _Mommy?!_ _Where the heck did she get that idea? _I thought. _Hm…I wouldn't mind too much_…_wait, doesn't that mean I have to stay with her? I wonder if Sesshomaru would let me do that…Or maybe I just heard wrong, and she really never called me that at all. "_What did you call me, Rin?"

"Mommy. That's okay with you, right?"

"Of course, Rin!"

"Mommy, you were almost as awesome as Lord Sesshomaru, and he's the best." A voice broke me out of my thoughts. It was like an icy-cold bucket of water poured on my face in bed.

"What?" I sat up straighter for some unknown reason and stared at Rin.

She giggled. "I said you were really good."

"Oh, thanks, Rin. I'm not giving you this because you said I'm good, but I've got some presents for you."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Oh, really, Mommy? You're not just teasing Rin or lying? May I see them?? Please?"

"Oh, Rin." I closed my eyes before opening them. "I would never lie to you! And of course you may see them. They're yours, after all," I answered, I reached into my bag to pull out a light pink backpack. Inside were six beaded bracelets, a brush and comb, a pack of bandages, an alcohol spray, and a pair of running shoes similar to mine.

"You'll never grow out of these, Rin." I handed her a pair of white ankle socks. "They stretch as your feet grow."

She somehow widened her eyes beyond their limit, and pounced on me, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

"I love you, Mommy," she whispered into my shoulder.

"I love you too, Rin. You are like my own pup." I gently embraced her in return, but she pulled back.

please review with tips, comments, and suggestions.

STORY VOCABULARY

1. miko-priestess

2. pup- demon's child


	4. Surprise Complication

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked with Rin and Jaken unconscious on Ah-Un. They tracked Naraku, Inuyasha distracted nearby. Though Kagome was not a human, she had yet to be on par with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru tolerated her for Rin's sake. But why he allowed Rin to follow him was a continued mystery. As they walked down a forest path, a lady jumped down in the path before them. Her eyes more narrowed and naturally slanted more than theirs, and her clothing was intriguing. A floor-length black halter dress with a slit to her mid-thigh accented with silver revealed a pair of elaborate shorts only possibly made in the modern era. In addition, the tie to her outer silver haori had diamonds and chains at the end of the ribbon. She also had smudged black eye shadow on, and twin swords at her sides not found in Japan.

"A human assassin from China, are we?" Sesshomaru barely moved his lips. The woman smirked. "Half correct. I am indeed a lady assassin from China, but why you think me human is a mystery to me. Why you harbor one as weak as a human astonishes me just as much. I was told to track a cold-blooded, self-sufficient inu-daiyoukai named Sesshomaru. 'Killing Perfection.' I am afraid you only fit one of the descriptions." Kagome grew enraged, while the inuyoukai sat and tolerated the speech!

"I'll kill you!" The girl screeched as she shot forth an arrow glowing purple. With another smirk, the woman replied, "I suppose Lord Sesshomaru here would like to test my power anyhow. I'll humor him, then." With a flick of her wrist, the woman's nearly transparent silver sleeve snapped the arrow in half. "You foolish girl- you have not even enough power to make me use a weapon!" Sesshomaru lashed forward with his acidic whip, and she tugged her sash around her obi off in a smooth gesture. Her kimono remained intact and did not fall apart. With a faint, but fiery silver glow, the chain and cloth countered the green. They could have been performing a ribbon dance, the way their bodies moved and weapons successfully blocked and attacked. "A perfect match!"

"Hn. Don't compare me to you." Both faces showed little emotion, but the assassin was clearly amused and enjoying herself. The inu lord retracted his whip and drew Tokijin. In the blink of an eye, the woman had retied her sash and drawn her twin blades. Another dance soon took place. He cut her hand, she cut his arm. Withdrawing, the woman said, "Thank you for a most entertaining morning. Teaya will come back for you." She bounded away to leave the inu lord pondering her appearance and departure. _Lady assassin, she calls herself. Her appearance is striking enough to captivate an average youkai, and her skill is proficient. But what type of a species is she? _Sesshomaru pondered silently without a movement on his face. Quite unlike Kagome.

"That stupid girl," she muttered irritatedly. "I had everything under control, and she shows up! How the heck did she counter an arrow anyways? They purify youkai or evil beings, and normal humans are just pierced. I don't get it!" She rambled on in whispers to herself, and almost was left behind when Sesshomaru and the others moved forward. That was when the second attack came, and she was so distracted that she almost died.


	5. Nothing to Say

Naraku's demons surrounded them, and one threw a spear at Kagome's head. "GAH!" She ducked her head as it was inches away, and it passed through her hair, only severing a few strands. "Are you okay?" asked Rin as Jaken sat up on Ah-Un.

"Eh? What is happening?" He jumped down from the saddle and looked to Sesshomaru. "Milord, did I miss something?" Jaken looked to Kagome. "What are you doing here? Rin, stay away from her. What on earth have I missed?!" Rin, satisfied with Kagome, answered him.

"A Chinese assassin came, and Lady Kagome attacked her. But the arrow didn't do anything at all, and she snapped it with her sleeve! Then, she cut Lord Sesshomaru's hand and Lord Sesshomaru cut her arm. They looked amazing, like they were dancing."

"Humph. Well, what are we doing now?" Jaken spun in a circle to see demons in a full circle around them. "Naraku's demons? Why, Lord Sesshomaru will kill them in one strike!" The inu youkai looked at him with a withering glare.

"Are you finished, Jaken?" A kick in the toad demon's head accompanied the phrase.

"Y-yes, milord!" Stuttered the green imp and Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and called forth his Dragon Strike power. But the power from the blade dissipated in the air harmlessly.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara and Shippo walked in a tense silence through the forest. The kitsune launched another verbal attack at the hanyou. "I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD DO MIROKU STATUS STUFF WITH KIKYO WHEN YOU KNOW KAGOME LOVES YOU!" This time, Inuyasha took the tirade silently, convicted. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara just looked at each other, looked at the ground, and sighed.

"Kagome was like my mom, and she cooked for us and everything! Now we don't know where she is, only that she's with Sesshomaru! What the heck were you thinking?! What if he does something to her, or doesn't… AHAHAHA!!!" The little fox burst into tears, and jumped into Sango's arms. She tried her best to comfort the child, and so did Kirara.

Then, a light leaped into the hanyou's dull eyes. "I smell their scents!" He dove down to the ground, sniffing dirt with his sensitive nose. They went Northeast! Naraku must be near there! By the end of the day, they had made their way into a clearing, where Inuyasha picked up another scent. "I smell another woman! She isn't a demon, half, or human!" He turned to his companions what do you think?" But they were looking beyond him to another person. Inuyasha spun around to see…

Please read and review with tips, comments, ideas, and/or suggestions. Thank you!

~passion assassin


	6. Bitter Truth

Teaya smirked downwards with parted lips half-lidded eyes at Inuyasha. She often used the look to put men into a trance while she evaluated them. But she'd seen him fight Sesshomaru before, so he wasn't much of a challenge if she could avoid his Wind Scar. As a matter of fact, her mind was on Sesshomaru- she disregarded the slight twinge of guilt for purifying his sword. He had more than enough power to fight them off, and that was the price of making a deal with the devil. More accurately, a deal with Hell. Naraku could not buy a favour from her with mere money. Such things were meaningless.

She tugged her sash from around her waist, and Sango used a word from Kagome's vocabulary. "Slut!" Miroku's eyes widened in anticipation. Sango pulled her boomerang bone from her back and kicked him with her foot.

"The vocabulary of your pathetic friend will not save you. Actually, I just mortified her a moment ago with a show of how weak her power is." Teaya released a sweet, melodious laugh that did not reach her eyes. "Such is the cruel world, I suppose."

"Where is she?!" Inuyasha snapped out of his trance not long after she broke their eye contact. Teaya shook her head in utter disbelief and disgust. She heaved an elegant sigh.

"I may not ever like or befriend her, but what you did to her was inexcusable! How dare you betray a woman with another and try to keep both?! You are a despicable, lying, cheating, disgusting hentai; and if Kagome wanted to see you, she would not hide. If I were her, I would show my true colors before teaching you a lesson. However, that is for another time." Inuyasha was stunned by the convictions only for a moment. Her voice had changed drastically, as had her face, and the beautiful tone radiated death and danger.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do or who I am?!" Inuyasha shouted up at her. "My life is none of your business! Maybe I should teach you a lesson, wench!"

Teaya sighed once more and shook her head. "I know when a man or boy is attracted to me, Inuyasha. You need not hide it. In addition, admiring something or someone is not the same as sinning. I, for example, can acknowledge that you and Miroku have decent bodies from traveling and fighting frequently. However, I know my expectations and limits, and to not feel attracted. Love is a peculiar thing- so unpredictable and uncontrollable. But you can control your actions. And because you allowed them to get so out of hand, they have affected the pieces of a bigger picture you know nothing of. Furthermore, I have every right to speak my thoughts just as you had every right to turn on Kagome. In my eyes, the action is unforgivable. In yours, they are justified. But a fight is unavoidable regardless. So let me begin and finish it quickly."

The assassin threw her sash chain forward and wrapped it around Tetsuiga's hilt. With an efficient tug, she drew the sword and tossed it against a tree. "My power is more or less on par with Sesshomaru's, so you understand the depth."

Finally, Miroku spoke. "Lady, why is it that you conceal your beautiful face?" Teaya rolled her eyes, retying her sash for the second time that day.

"Flattery will not move me, monk. I know sufficiently of your history. I pass a message to you all. 'You will all die by my hand.' A warning I will also give to you. 'Darkness does not always represent evil, as light does not eternally bring good.' Heed my words, for they may save your lives." She leapt gracefully from the clearing, leaving the entire group stunned into such silence, they had forgotten to ask about Kagome.


End file.
